About A Fallen and A Nobody
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Demyx and Roxas have a conversation. Rated for some slight language.


About a Fallen and a Nobody

Roxas and Demyx have a conversation that leads to Roxas leaving to find out who he really is. My version.

Demyx, Roxas and Axel don't belong to me. This version of each does belong to me. As does Demyx's…explanation.

* * *

'_Roxas, meet me at the highest point in the Hall of Empty Melodies. We need to talk. Demyx'_ The note indicated the top of the highest pillar in said hall. Roxas portaled up to the place where you could see the whole room and part of a couple others.

"Demyx, you up here?" he asked, waiting for either Demyx's voice or the telltale sound of his sitar.

"Yeah, over here. I'm betting myself how long it'll take Axel to find you, so let's make this quick." Demyx looked Roxas in the eyes, something he hadn't done much of. Roxas took note of the many hues in Demyx's eyes, chalking that down to why it was so hard to read the older blond. "You're not a normal Nobody. The others think you to be, but I know better. My Somebody was just like yours, minus the fact about the Keyblade. You're unique in that."

Roxas watched the older Nobody – it was making sense that Demyx knew what he was saying.

"I think you're not a Nobody at all. Not a Nobody but a Fallen, out of place, unsure of where you should be. Asa. You should be looking for your Host, the one who's keeping you tied to this plane. Otherwise, if he dies…Well, I'll leave that to your imagination." Demyx plopped down beside Roxas and laid back.

"Hey Demyx, how come you know so much about this. I mean, aren't Nobodies outside of the Original Six not supposed to remember much of anything?" Curiosity wore out Roxas's normal good sense. The only ones who _clearly_ remembered who they were were _supposed_ to be the Original Six.

"'I'm… complicated'. Do you know where that's from?" Roxas, being the biggest movie buff in the Org, knew immediately where that was from.

"League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the scene where they're getting Dorian Gray." Roxas wondered how that tied into their conversation and it all clicked into place.

Which Nobody was an even bigger enigma than Xemnas was?

Which Nobody knew more escape routes than Vexen and Axel _Combined_?

Who was so hard to figure out, Zexion hadn't gotten to the center?

The answers to all those questions, and more, were DEMYX!!!!

"How do you know all this?" Roxas asked, slightly afraid of what Demyx would answer.

"Because I was a Turk, and collectively, we know everything. Unfortunately, there are things even the Turks don't speak of. One of which is the test subjects of Hojo, unless we're supposed to get rid of them. Nasty things." Demyx made a face, recalling a time when his Somebody would have been regarded as such.

"So why aren't you a Fallen, Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Myde gave up his heart to protect the ones he loved. His family. And he did so right before he clashed with the Heartless. It gave his Fallen a chance to escape, to get back to any from his bloodline." A sharp laugh. "I'd probably look more like you than I already do if he hadn't.

"Look, Roxas, you should leave before you forget any more than you already have. If I were you, I'd leave in the next few days." Demyx started coughing, unable to stop.

"Hey, you okay? Do you need something to drink?" Roxas was concerned.

"I'm fine. Being a Nobody is killing me. Literally." Demyx just smiled lopsidedly, trying to sooth the frazzled nerves of the younger Nobody.

"Demyx," Roxas began, "are you su–."

"Roxy, where're you? Mission time, little buddy!" Axel called.

"Damn," the blond muttered. It seemed his conversation with Demyx would be cut short.

"You know what to do, Roxas," Demyx chuckled darkly, stepping into a portal.

* * *

"No one would miss me," Roxas said, disappearing.

"I would," Axel mumbled quietly.

"Now, what are you going to do, Roxas? You're such an excellent pawn." Demyx stepped backwards into a portal, darkness swallowing him.

* * *

It is done. Now I've just got to finish chap 4 of Shadows, start chap 4 of War and finish that other one shot I was working on.

Myde: You've got a lot to do, don't you?

Yep. See y'all.

Oh, and those of you who know and read More than Meets the Eye, I almost put this in there. Really. It's almost done, probably two or three left. How Myde and Deym both became Nobodies and a totally different one. That one's a secret though.


End file.
